


Двойные звёзды не горят поодиночке

by Kristabelle



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда они возвращаются</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойные звёзды не горят поодиночке

_«...Только за последние полгода Баалатская автономия включила в свой состав ещё четыре системы. Сейчас их тринадцать, и, похоже, это ещё далеко не предел. Империя трещит по швам, и всё яснее видно, что её не спаяли, а наметали на живую нитку._  
_За всю историю человечества ни одна великая империя, созданная силой оружия, не пережила своего создателя на сколь-нибудь долгий срок. Боюсь, наше творение не станет исключением. Мы думали, что настало мирное время, но война имеет много лиц, она просто сменила маску. Теперь бои идут на паркете, вот и вся разница._  
_Я не должен этого говорить, но мне всё чаще кажется, что всё сделанное нами было напрасно. Да, мы смогли что-то изменить, но в мире, который мы создали, нам самим нет места._  
_Новая Империя существовала, пока было кому стоять во главе. Теперь она вскоре развалится на куски. Может быть, это разрушение даст начало чему-то новому. Но я малодушно не хочу видеть крах того, что создавалось с таким трудом. За эту эру воображаемого мира я заплатил слишком дорого. Возможно, больше, чем она стоит._  
_Мне не хватает тебя. Раньше мы делили такие испытания на двоих, и от этого было легче. Теперь ты мне уже ничем не поможешь...»_

Эва мотнула головой, отгоняя наваждение, и быстро отложила письмо в сторону. Опустила взгляд — в ящике стола, жестоко выдернутом из гнезда и водружённом на диван, оставалась ещё пухлая стопка.  
Письма, адресованные человеку, который никогда их не прочтёт. Мёртвые ведь не читают утреннюю почту, верно?  
Целый ящик писем, которые никогда не будут отправлены по адресу.  
Раньше Вольф писал Эве, когда флот надолго уходил в походы. По письму в неделю. Почему-то всегда от руки и на дорогой фактурной бумаге, хотя человечество давно изобрело электронную почту. Письма были ритуалом, нитью, протянутой к дому. Казалось, можно взяться за кончик этой нити и ощутить тепло родного человека на другом конце.  
Теперь такая же нить протянулась куда-то за грань мира живых, в пугающее тёмное ничто. Может быть, где-то там далеко и есть Вальгалла, где Один собирает на пир лучших воинов всех времён, но до неё слишком далеко.  
В письмах Вольфа домой линия фронта представлялась курортом, где весело, немного шумно и совсем не опасно. А когда по возвращении оказывалось, что их с Ройенталем чуть не распылили на атомы, он отмахивался: «Да ладно, милая, мы специально подпустили эту шушеру поближе, чтобы вынести всех разом!».  
«Мы». Всегда «мы». А три года назад Вольфганг остался один.  
Три года по письму в неделю — это сколько будет? Больше полутора сотен.  
Маленькая лапка требовательно дёрнула Эву за подол платья.  
— Ма-ам, — протянул Феликс, заглядывая в ящик, — это что?  
— Мусор, — Эва вздохнула, тщетно пытаясь придать своему голосу твёрдость. — Это просто мусор.  
Она почувствовала, что это её святая обязанность — прекратить порочную практику писем на тот свет. Это не должно было продолжаться, не должно было...  
Следующее письмо было короче и написано явно нетвёрдой рукой. Обычно аккуратный почерк Вольфа разжился непривычными пиками и неровными чёрточками в неожиданных местах.  
Взгляд Эвы зацепился за слово «вернись».  
Строчкой ниже — «я скучаю». Ещё ниже, после пары неразборчивых слов, — «я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся». И ещё строка, зачёркнутая и заштрихованная до нечитаемого состояния.  
— Обычный мусор, — повторила Эвангелина. Она уже приняла решение. — Феликс, что делают с мусором?  
— Выкидывают! — радостно сообщил мальчик.  
— Да... — протянула Эва.  
Она только теперь вспомнила, что в доме нет шредера.  
Автоподжиг в камине заклинило, так что пришлось разжигать его вручную, используя спички, на создание которых явно пошла небольшая берёзовая роща. Эва выгребла из ящика все письма. Под ними оказалась фотография в тонкой рамке.  
Пламя вспыхнуло всеми цветами радуги, пожирая бумагу, чернила и гербы. Эвангелина некоторое время держала фото в руках, не решаясь бросить его в огонь.  
На небольшом квадрате бумаги два молодых человека в мундирах с лейтенантскими погонами улыбались в объектив.  
Так и не набравшись смелости на отчаянный шаг, она осторожно убрала фотографию в ящик, перевернув её картинкой вниз.

Миттермайер вернулся домой ближе к полуночи. На автопилоте обнял жену, споткнулся о кошку и оторвал от себя Феликса, который ради такого случая удрал из кровати. Потом, не раздеваясь, рухнул на диван и замер, не желая ни двигаться, ни говорить.  
— Ты плохо выглядишь, — обеспокоенно заметила Эва. Он лишь мотнул головой, не отрывая ее от диванной подушки.  
— Уверяю тебя, после шестичасового заседания никто хорошо не выглядит.  
— Вы ещё бьётесь за эту систему?  
Вольфганг молча кивнул.  
— И кто побеждает?  
— Они, — признать это было нелегко, но лгать не осталось сил. — Пусть вся эта война идёт на бумаге, но мы проигрываем бой за боем с тех пор как...  
Он не договорил, но Эва поняла и так.  
— Феликс подрался сегодня с Маринхен, — сказала она, желая сменить тему.  
— М-м? — бездумно протянул Вольфганг, понимая, что безнадёжно отстал от жизни. — Это кто?  
— Его подружка, помнишь, с белобрысыми косичками?  
Миттермайер не помнил.  
— Ага, — кивнул он. — Скажи ему, что драться с девочками нехорошо. Пусть дерётся с мальчиками.  
— Я предпочла бы, чтоб он вообще не дрался.  
— Все дети дерутся, — резонно заметил Вольфганг.  
«Особенно такие дети», — подумал он, но не стал произносить это вслух.  
Эва покачала головой и добавила, словно вспомнив что-то:  
— Я навела порядок в твоём столе.  
— Спасибо.  
— И твои письма... — она помолчала, заставляя Миттермайера машинально напрячься в ожидании удара.  
— Что письма?  
— Я отправила их адресату.  
С минуту Вольфганг смотрел на жену, не говоря ни слова. Потом, когда ком в горле перестал быть таким твёрдым, тихо ответил:  
— Ну что ж, этого надо было ожидать.  
Эва нервно поправила волосы и присела рядом с ним на диван.  
— Ты не сердишься на меня? — спросила она, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Нет, — сказал он искренне. — Это ведь всё равно не поможет.  
После чего встал и ушёл наверх, не желая больше никого видеть.

Шёл четвёртый час ночи, по крайней мере, что-то похожее показывали светящиеся цифры на часах. Вольфганг Миттермайер, отчаявшийся уснуть этой ночью, несмотря на усталость, вот уже два часа сидел в кабинете. Облокотившись на стол и опустив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы, он смотрел то на старую фотографию, снова вставленную в рамку, то на блики, которые отбрасывала на стол угловатая бутылка виски.  
Когда было уже почти четыре, он вдруг поднял голову и замер, прислушиваясь. Ему показалось, что сквозь шум дождя за окном послышался странный звук.  
Ничего. Только стук капель по крышам.  
Потом звук повторился. Цок-цок, цок-цок — отчетливый стук подков по твёрдой поверхности.  
Вольф подошёл к окну и, до боли напрягая зрение, попытался разглядеть, что происходит за пеленой дождя. Прошло всего несколько лет с тех пор, как лошади на Феззане начали входить в моду — в основном благодаря императрице. Но здесь, в отличие от Одина, никому не приходило в голову выехать верхом на улицы.  
Цокот стал громче, словно бегущая рысью лошадь уже была в комнате, но на улице по-прежнему ничего не было видно.  
Краем глаза Миттермайер заметил какое-то движение сбоку от себя и обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как дверь кабинета, которую он недавно тщательно запер на два оборота, медленно открывается.  
Слабый свет настольной лампы обрисовал силуэт высокой фигуры в тёмном плаще с капюшоном, низко надвинутым на лицо.  
Рука Миттермайера сама собой метнулась к бедру, но не нашла там привычной кобуры — оставив пост командующего флотом ради поста премьер-министра, он больше не носил при себе оружия.  
— Кто ты? — бросил он с вызовом.  
Фигура на пороге медленно откинула капюшон, позволяя лампе осветить знакомые черты, выбившуюся из чёлки прядь и глаза разного цвета.  
— Я — это я, — сообщил Ройенталь таким тоном, словно мёртвые каждую ночь являлись в мир живых, так что в этом не было ничего особенного. — Тебе было одиноко, вот я и пришёл. Можно войти?  
Вольфганг кивнул, и пришелец шагнул через порог.  
Его ладонь, в которую Миттермайер вцепился обеими руками, была холодна как лёд.  
— Садись, — Вольф улыбнулся, хотя, казалось бы, ситуация к этому мало располагала. — Хочешь выпить? В Вальгалле, наверное, нет односолодового виски. Или мёртвые не пьют?  
— Хороший виски пьют даже мёртвые, — усмехнулся Ройенталь. — Ты не представляешь, как я соскучился.  
Миттермайер поднял бровь.  
— По выпивке?  
— По тебе, Волк. Впрочем, по выпивке тоже. Ну, за нас?  
Звякнули стаканы. Вольфганг не отрываясь смотрел на друга, стараясь наглядеться впрок. Смерть почти не изменила его, только скулы проступили резче и под глазами легли тени, как от бессонной ночи, а кожа стала отдавать фарфоровой белизной.  
— Если ты скучал, почему не пришёл раньше? — насел на него Миттермайер.  
Ройенталь только развёл руками.  
— Я получил твою корреспонденцию лишь сейчас. Долго же ты её копил!  
Озарение мелькнуло яркой вспышкой.  
— Эва сожгла письма... — протянул Миттермайер.  
— А ты думал, на том свете есть курьерская почта? — удивился Ройенталь. — Небытие — штука консервативная.  
— Но как ты смог вернуться?  
Ройенталь грустно улыбнулся.  
— Я не вернулся, — объяснил он. — Я просто зашёл тебя навестить. Это всё, чем я могу тебе помочь. Советы мёртвых не подходят живым... Не смотри так, Миттермайер. Я мёртв, и этого не исправить.  
Молча, не желая признавать очевидного, Вольфганг взял его руки в свои и попытался согреть дыханием. Ройенталь только покачал головой.  
— Это бесполезно. Не надышишься.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
— А я пока и не ухожу, — хмыкнул Ройенталь. — До рассвета ещё есть время, так почему бы нам не напиться, как в прежние времена?  
Вольф согласно кивнул и наполнил стаканы янтарной жидкостью.  
Этой ночью впервые за долгое время он был счастлив.  
— Не ходи за мной, — предупредил Оскар перед рассветом, снова накидывая на голову свой капюшон. — Ни в коем случае не ходи. Гостей с того света не провожают.  
— Ты вернёшься?  
— А ты этого хочешь?  
Миттермайер кивнул, и Ройенталь улыбнулся на прощание, подарив ему надежду. Потом молча переступил порог и скрылся в темноте. Дверь за ним захлопнулась беззвучно.

Утром Вольф проснулся, разбуженный стуком в запертую дверь кабинета и встревоженным голосом Эвы, которая попеременно то призывала на его голову всевозможные небесные кары, то просила открыть, обещая, что готова простить что угодно.  
«Просто сон», — подумал он с невеселой улыбкой и повернул голову, разминая шею, которая затекла после сна лицом на столе.  
Пустая бутылка из-под виски лежала на боку, рядом стояло два стакана.

«Не ходи за мной», — говорил Ройенталь каждый раз, уходя с рассветом. И с каждым разом Миттермайеру всё сложнее было не сорваться с места, чтобы удержать его.  
Он приходил примерно раз в неделю и оставался на всю ночь, до тех пор, пока на горизонте не начинала проступать розоватая полоса света. Он никогда не рассказывал о том, что же происходит там, за чертой, игнорируя все вопросы.  
Только когда Миттермайер спросил, видел ли он императора, Ройенталь печально покачал головой и сообщил:  
— Я его не встретил. И никто его не встречал.  
Наутро после этого Вольфганг проснулся в холодном поту, словно его лихорадило во сне.  
А мир тем временем сливался в одну сплошную череду поражений.  
Отстоять принадлежность спорных территорий Империи Миттермайеру не удалось. Дело шло к открытым военным действиям, Биттенфельд требовал дать ему приказ или хотя бы волю, чтобы он мог стереть в порошок очередной оплот демократической мечты, императрица тщетно пыталась его успокоить, а Миттермайер понимал, что ему наплевать на войну. Ему уже стало безразлично даже само существование Новой Империи, стремительно разваливавшейся на куски, словно канапе, из которого выдернули шпажку.  
Да так, впрочем, и было. Империя утратила стержень, сохранявший её целостность, и теперь крах оставался только вопросом времени.  
— Ты плохо выглядишь, — в очередной раз сказала Эва. — Вольф, я серьёзно. Так не может больше продолжаться. Возьми выходной, ты уже два месяца сына почти не видишь. Уходишь, когда он ещё не проснулся, возвращаешься, когда он уже спит.  
— Дорогая, я не могу иначе, — развёл руками Вольфганг. — Я бы с радостью работал с десяти до шести, как кондитерская, но это невозможно.  
— Сквозь тебя уже солнце просвечивает, — Эва взяла его за руку и попыталась заглянуть в глаза. Он отвернулся. — Ты сам не свой с тех пор, как... Это из-за того, что я сожгла письма, да? Скажи честно.  
— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Миттермайер, глядя ей в глаза. — Это здесь ни при чём. Я просто устал.

В ту ночь он очутился на раскуроченном мостике «Тристана». Купол над головой пестрел серыми пятнами в тех местах, где были повреждены наружные сенсоры. На оплавленных панелях остались следы гари и копоти, но пламени уже не было. Ни одно из тел, лежавших на полу в навигационной части мостика, не подавало признаков жизни. Ни звука, ни движения. Пахло дымом, горелой пластмассой и кровью. Особенно кровью.  
Миттермайер понял, что бурые пятна на полу — это не новое покрытие под коровью шкуру, а засохшая кровь. Мостик был залит ею, словно праздничный торт кремом.  
Здесь не осталось живых, флагман превратился в могилу.  
Медленно, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо каждого покойника на своём пути, Вольфганг двинулся наверх. Он знал, что его ждёт, и одновременно боялся увидеть самое страшное. И всё-таки шёл, понимая, что выбора нет.  
Ройенталь сидел на полу у задней панели, уронив голову на грудь. Стальной прут в два пальца толщиной пригвоздил его к стене, пронзив насквозь грудь с левой стороны. Вместе с бурыми пятнами на синем плаще всё это заставляло вспомнить о бабочке, угодившей на острие булавки.  
Всё так же молча Вольф опустился рядом с другом на колени и коснулся его щеки тыльной стороной ладони.  
Ройенталь резко поднял голову, и Вольф встретился с ним взглядом. Разноцветные глаза казались пустыми из-за расширенных, безжизненных зрачков. Но пальцы, которыми друг сжал его запястье, всё ещё хранили живое тепло.  
— Уходи, — прошептал Ройенталь почти беззвучно.  
— Тихо, не двигайся, — попросил Миттермайер. — Подожди, я попробую вытащить эту штуку.  
— Не надо, — на лиловых губах выступила алая кровавая пена, но Ройенталь продолжал говорить. — Не делай этого, Миттермайер. Пожалуйста... Уходи. Беги отсюда.  
Вольфганг покачал головой.  
— Я не уйду без тебя, даже не надейся.  
— Вольф, прошу тебя. Не делай этого.  
Миттермайер спокойно вынул из кармана платок и стёр с губ Ройенталя кровь.  
— Мы уйдём вместе, — сказал он твёрдо. — Я не оставлю тебя здесь.  
— Мне уже нельзя помочь.  
— Я не верю в это! — отрезал Вольфганг. — И я тебя не брошу в этом могильнике. Потерпи немного.  
Поднявшись, он взялся за копьё, показавшееся ледяным на ощупь, и попытался выдернуть его одним рывком, но тщетно — прут глубоко засел в металле.  
— Не надо, — повторил Ройенталь. — Оставь всё как есть.  
— Почему?! — не выдержал Миттермайер. — Почему ты требуешь тебя бросить? Оскар, за кого ты меня принимаешь?!  
— Я останусь здесь до конца срока, — тихо отозвался тот. — А мой срок зависит от тебя. И цена моей свободы — твоя жизнь.  
— Ну и пусть! — бросил Вольфганг, чувствуя, как его захлёстывает отчаяние. — Лучше так, чем всю жизнь помнить об этом!  
Он упёрся ногой в стену чуть выше плеча Ройенталя и всем весом налёг на проклятую железку. И почувствовал, как металл поддаётся. Сначала медленно, потом быстрее, а потом он опрокинулся на спину, сжимая обеими руками ледяное копьё.  
Отбросив прут в сторону, Миттермайер вскочил на ноги и бросился к другу. Тот полулежал на том же месте, из раны, пенясь, текла алая кровь. Но если течёт кровь, значит, человек ещё жив. Миттермайер обнял его, изо всех сил прижимая к себе в тщетной попытке защитить, закрыть от внешнего мира.  
И тотчас же его самого пронзили тем же копьём. Жгучая боль, от которой невозможно было вздохнуть, раскалённым прутом поворачивалась в левой половине груди и отдавала в плечо и в руку до кончиков пальцев.  
Во сне Миттермайер видел кровь на своих руках, видел кусок железа, проткнувший его насквозь.  
Наяву этого не было. Была только боль, не дававшая даже застонать.  
Вольфганг услышал крик Эвы, и это было последнее, что он понял, прежде чем потерять сознание.

— Тридцать пять лет — не возраст для сердечно-сосудистых катастроф, — рассказывал ему полный доктор в больших очках, похожих на водолазную маску. — Физически вы абсолютно здоровы, хоть сейчас в десант.  
— Я там уже был.  
— Тем более. Словом, я не нахожу ничего, что могло бы послужить причиной таких симптомов, — врач развёл руками. — Вероятно, вы просто переутомились. Ваша жена говорит, что в последнее время вы работали без отдыха.  
— Это правда, — нехотя признал Миттермайер.  
— Возьмите выходной, — посоветовал врач.  
Он ушёл, а Вольфганг зарылся в одеяло с очевидным намерением проспать хотя бы до обеда. 

Разбудило его что-то холодное и мокрое, тыкавшееся в щёку. Он не сразу понял, что это всего лишь кошачий нос.  
— Мяу! — сказала кошка ему в ухо.  
— Тсс! — шикнул на неё Вольф и оглянулся на спящую Эву. — Тихо. Пойдём, я тебя покормлю.  
Кошка спрыгнула на пол и потрусила вперёд, указывая путь. Но направлялась она не на кухню. Кошачий силуэт замер у дверей кабинета и поскрёбся в них лапой. Миттермайер прикусил губу — из-под двери пробивалась узкая полоска света.  
Ройенталь сидел на столе, водя пальцами по абажуру настольной лампы.  
— Я пришёл попрощаться, — без всяких предисловий сообщил он Вольфу. — Я не должен больше приходить к тебе. Прости. Это опасно для тебя.  
Он встал со стола и протянул ошарашенному Миттермайеру руку. Тот машинально пожал её и удивился, не ощутив могильного холода.  
— У тебя руки тёплые, — заметил он.  
Ройенталь отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Дело не во мне.  
— Оскар, — Вольфганг вцепился в его руку, не желая отпускать, — я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Разве прежде нам было не наплевать на опасность?  
— Прости, — повторил Ройенталь, высвобождая ладонь. — Я должен уйти. Не ходи за мной, прошу тебя.  
— Оскар!  
Тень в чёрном плаще скользнула за дверь быстрее, чем Миттермайер успел опомниться.  
— Подожди! — крикнул он, бросаясь следом.  
Ступеньки под ногами слились в одну полосу. Реальность дрожала и трещала по швам, но ему было всё равно. Вольф одним прыжком пересёк гостиную, холл и выскочил на крыльцо.  
И тогда он увидел.  
У ограды стояла вороная лошадь. Казалось, звёздный свет, коснувшись её шкуры, исчезает, как на горизонте событий чёрной дыры. Глаза лошади полыхали холодным багровым пламенем. Ройенталь, забывший накинуть свой капюшон, держал монстра в поводу. Он оглянулся на звук шагов и обречённо покачал головой.  
— Я же просил, не ходи за мной.  
Но было поздно. Миттермайер уже чувствовал, что какая-то сила толкает его вперёд. Он схватил лошадь за повод в тот момент, когда Ройенталь вскакивал в седло с очевидным намерением поскорее скрыться.  
— Вольф, не надо, — услышал он как сквозь вату. — У тебя ещё столько всего осталось здесь. Не уходи.  
— Поздно, — выдохнул Миттермайер. — Поздно. Оскар, я иду с тобой. Ты ведь для этого приходил, верно? Чтобы забрать меня?  
— Я пришёл, потому что ты хотел меня видеть!  
Над горизонтом уже проступили розоватые отсветы приближающейся зари.  
— Ты заложник этого мира до тех пор, пока я жив, ведь так? — Вольф запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза всаднику. — Поэтому ты смог вернуться. Ты не можешь уйти без меня.  
— Волк...  
По тому выражению, с каким прозвучало это слово, Миттермайер понял, что всё истолковал верно.  
— Дай мне стремя! — потребовал он.  
— Я не хотел...  
— Оскар, ты всё сделал правильно. Давай!  
Ройенталь молча бросил стремя и протянул руку, помогая другу сесть на круп лошади. Миттермайер обнял его за талию.  
— Мы должны убраться до рассвета? — спросил он и услышал в ответ короткий смешок.  
— Мы должны убраться в рассвет.  
Цок-цок, цок-цок, отбивали ритм звонкие подковы. Но их цокот не могла услышать ни одна живая душа.

Неделя началась с некролога. Заголовки утренних газет гласили:  
«Двойные звёзды не горят в одиночестве — они сгорают».


End file.
